The Afterlife
by Selena Cloud
Summary: My name is Anna, I never worked for the Umbrella Cooperation. However, years old ago a virus escaped and... Everybody died. Trouble was, they didn't stay dead... The people who cause this remained underground. They thought they were safe under there. But they were wrong... OC/RAIN and might be Alice/Claire
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Anna, I never worked for the Umbrella Cooperation. However, years old ago a virus escaped and..._

_Everybody died. Trouble was, they didn't stay dead..._

* * *

I hid behind the wall as mine and Alice's clones took care of the guard. Me and Alice manged to sneak on the plane they Wesker was going to use. We saw Wesker get it. Alice smirked before she stood and walked over to him. I took out my gun before I got up and aimed it at Wesker.

"Any last words?" Alice said pointing the gun at Wesker's head.

Wesker smirked before he injected something into Alice. I gasped before he disappeared and did the same to me. I let out a yelp before I collapsed onto the ground. I let out a cough.

"What the hell did you do" My voice was in shock and I felt my skin and body turn normal. My body didn't move. I felt an explosion. Everything went black.

~ 4 months Later~

I sat in the seat next to Alice as she drove the helicopter. I was wearing a red tank top and blue shorts with black boots. Her pale skin was now a tanned shiny skin. My skin was once again shiny. I was human again and I was glad but also worried.

I turned on the camera and started to record.

"I dont know if... were gonna continue making these videos...I just still feel guilty..." My voice filled the truth before I sighed. My hand touch the red button before the camera turned off.

The helicopter landed before I got off and said:

"Ima look around"

I walked around the beach and looked at the planes. I looked at one of them in shock. It was the same plane as the one the convey used. Rain.. I let out a tear before I heard Alice gasp and yelling. I saw a shadow before I ran forward.

"Hey!"

~End of the Beginning~

~Chapter 1 of Book three coming soon~


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around to see if anyone was there. No one was around until a thud was heard. I quickly ran to the source to see Claire on the ground and Alice who was look more shocked then ever.

"What happened?" I asked

"Someone attacked him and I fought back and when I turned the person it was..it was Claire" Alice stated shaking.

I looked at Claire's body in a calm motion and saw something glowing. I removed the shirt a bit but not all of the way to show a red spider device on her chest.

"What is that?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. But we need to tie her up to get it off of her" I insisted

**~Night time~**

I was able to get the device off of her and I gave it to her. While Alice watched Claire I got to sleep knowing tomorrow will be a long day. My eye lids closed before sleep took me over.

**~Morning in the Plane~**

"Whatever that thing was it was giving off some drunk" Alice was finishing off her stories on camera as I moved the camera in front of her. While Claire was in the back seat looking confused as she looked at us. Alice sighed with a frown on her face. Based on her features I knew she was worried.

"I just hope the effects aren't permanent" Alice said finishing up what she had to say. I turned off the camera before the plane ride was making us say nothing to each other. Claire then spoke up.

"Your names...are Alice and Anna...right?"

"She speaks" Alice smirked.

"Look, Im sorry...I dont know what happened..." Claire voice showed confusion. I looked at her.

"I dont remember anything...I dont even remember my name" Claire said. I stared at her before Alice spoke up.

"It's Claire" Alice stated "Claire Redfield "

"Claire..."

"Does it sound familiar to you?" I asked. Claire looked at me for a moment before she shook her head.

"Not really..."

I gave her a sad smile before I turned myself around and looked outside of the window.

**~Hours Later~**

I woke up with a start after I felt a hard thud. I jumped with a start.

"What the hell!"

I fainted due to the amount of shock I had just had.

**~Bedroom~**

I woke up on a soft bed with me yawning. Claire ran into the room quickly after she heard me. She smiled as she gave me food.

"Im guessing were ok for now" I stated as Claire nodded.

Lets just hope were safe here like they say...


End file.
